


The Gift of Love

by wickedlittleoz



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Interracial Relationship, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, because that's all it is about, fur coat, thorki au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlittleoz/pseuds/wickedlittleoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He felt as the coat was softly put over his shoulders and Thor’s hands slowly caressed down his arms, just waiting for Loki to push him away, but he didn’t, and suddenly Thor was holding him from behind in a way he never thought he’d have the guts to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokifying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokifying/gifts).



> Inspired by this gifset > http://darktheoceans.tumblr.com/post/65666346055/happy-marriage-au

 “Depressed” wasn’t enough to begin to explain how Loki felt the day he married Thor and moved to Asgard. He had grown up knowing that eventually his father would arrange him a marriage – he was a Prince, that’s how it worked -, but he never thought he would be used as a truce seal. So when King Laufey told him he had been arranged to marry the mighty Thor, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, he complained, he argued with his father, he even tried not eating properly for days, but nothing worked. Loki had been promised to Thor as a part of the “friendship agreement” between Jotunheim and Asgard and nothing he did would ever change that. The day of the wedding, he wanted to die. He didn’t even talk to his new husband as he took him to his new chambers in the palace, let alone touch him. _Who does he think I am_ , he thought to himself, _sending me here to marry some stupid Aesir over a truce that_ will _be broken anytime soon?!_ He was a Prince, for Norn’s sake! Shouldn’t that mean he was worth something? But he knew just alright that his worth was what put him there.

 Loki hated the asgardian life. Hated how he had to bow before Odin, how people looked at him first with fear and then with mock, how it was all bright and sunny and excruciatingly hot all year. He was a jotun, wasn’t he? A jotun forced to live in the land of eternal summer, which made him wish he could just melt away, like the little cubes of ice, and disappear, because he hated it, the flowery trees, the happiness that he seemed to breathe in the air and the warrior life most were dedicated to. But what he hated the most was Thor, his husband, the warrior Prince, wielder of Mjolnir, romantic idiot who bought him dozens of gifts and gave him the most truthful and charming smiles just to try – unsuccessfully – to make it easier for him. When he wasn’t on the training fields or on journeys, he was always with Loki, being talkative when the jotun was sick and tired of his voice, being shiny when the other one was dark, being happy when Loki chose to be sad.

 But in the end Thor was the only one he ever talked to. He was always brief and would never let the conversation get too intimate, but still he had to admit that Thor’s efforts towards making him feel the least of comfortable in his new life were working out. Sometimes, when Loki was too sad, missing home, Thor would bring the storm. He never told Loki it was for him, but he knew it, and he felt slightly thankful for the drop of the temperature. Then he would make sure that the cold water of the rain was caught and taken to his wife’s tub, just so that he could cool off a bit. He’d leave Loki alone for hours as he bathed, rainwater mixing to his tears, as he dressed up again and did his hair, all the time he needed to feel like he was ready for Thor to come see him again. And he never complained about the fact that, even though he was now living in Asgard, Loki still preferred to wear the belt and skirt. Actually, he even made the other people stop mocking him.

 And then Loki couldn’t tell just how grateful he was for everything he had done for him.

 However, thankful wasn’t all he should be. Thor was his partner for life and he should be doing his best to love him, but he wasn’t. Everything Thor did – the gifts, the company the easing Loki’s pain – would pass him by and never count as reasons for falling in love, even though he knew it would be better for him if he did. They had been married for months and he’d still back away if Thor even reached for his hands or face. It wasn’t up to one night that they crossed all of the boundaries. He had been away for many moons, which made Loki even more moody (though he wouldn’t admit it). He was lonelier than ever, locked up in his room day and night, doing nothing other than reading and bathing and certainly not eating right. When Thor and his friends arrived, one specific hot evening, Loki refused to go have dinner with the gods to celebrate their return with life and victory. He sat on his bed and cried, anger boiling on his skin because he hated that realm, hated that people, hated that life! And then, after hours, he heard the soft knock that he already knew so well.

 – I do not wish to see you tonight – He said to the doors, but Thor insisted, and he insisted as well, and Thor said he had a gift, this time he was sure that Loki would love it. And that was it. He couldn’t say no to Thor’s clear attempt at getting his heart even though he wanted no more gifts – he had failed miserably with the elm and the boots, and the gloves, and capes and knives before. Still, he opened the door and let him in, sinking in a chair as Thor pulled another one close to him at sat on it. He looked weary, but he smiled and there was a glow in his oh-so-blue eyes that Loki had never seen before. He offered Loki a purple silk bag and he was uncharacteristically quiet, biting his bottom lip, as he waited for the jotun to open it and see what was inside of it. So, after a deep sigh, Loki did it while telling Thor once more that he was very thankful, but that he shouldn’t have. And, for his surprise, a fur coat slipped out of the bag. It was made of a very soft white fur, fur of a goat, his favorite type. Loki brought it to his face and felt it, and he even closed his eyes at the feeling of it, smiling a bit for the first time in a really long while.

 Because it reminded him of home.

 Home, where he’d be able to wear it whenever he wanted to, as he had done his entire life, first because it suited the Prince, second because it made him feel just as great as the other jötnar.

 He opened his eyes and put the coat down on his lap. Once again he thanked Thor, who was as smiley as Loki had ever seen him. And then he began to talk about his journey, about the monsters he had slayed, but Loki wasn’t listening. He was thinking about the coat and about how Thor knew him so little, always having missed at buying the right things because Loki would never let him know what he liked. And how it was suffocatingly hot in Asgard, especially for a jotun, which made it impossible for him to wear a fur coat. So how, on the blood of King Laufey, had Thor got this right, so specifically right, fur type, color, size and all?

 Ah… King Laufey…

 – You have been to see my father, haven’t you? – He asked suddenly, cutting Thor while he was telling about one of the battles he had fought.

 – What? No! – And Thor, he was a terrible liar. He looked away from Loki’s face, blushing a little and nodding negatively a thousand times.

 – Yes, you have! Why did you? – He was shouting, but he didn’t even care.

 – Look, Loki, I had tried everything and nothing would work – He said, looking back at him and shrugging slightly –, I could never please you, and I didn’t know what else to do! All I want is your happiness, you’re my wife and I just want to be good for you--

 – But you can’t make me happy! I hate Asgard, I hate this arranged marriage, I hate playing the Aesir and I hate…

 But he couldn’t go on because of the way Thor stared at him, eyes flickering, lips trembling under his beard. Loki got up and went to the window because he couldn’t stand to look at him, and because he was crying, which he didn’t want Thor to see. He shook the tears away from his face, the view of Asgard below him not helping the ache in his heart. Jotunheim was his home and he missed it, the frost landscape reaching as far as the eye could see, his breath making little puffs in front of him as he spoke. The memories sent a shiver down his spine and he shook his head once more. He felt as the coat was softly put over his shoulders and Thor’s hands slowly caressed down his arms, just waiting for Loki to push him away, but he didn’t, and suddenly Thor was holding him from behind in a way he never thought he’d have the guts to do. He struggled with his heart, it wanting him to give in, let himself be loved at once, and his mind saying “no, you can’t, this is not what you want”.

 – Do you really hate me? – Thor asked (voice hoarse making the hair on the back of Loki’s neck stand) and he didn’t reply, which he took as a yes – Then please give me a chance to turn it around. Please. I just want to be happy with you.

 – Why? – He asked, barely able to hear his own voice cracking from the tears.

 – Because it’s how it has to be. We’re married and we’re never letting go. And you’re so handsome, so brilliant, so different from the other jötnar that I… I wasn’t even mad when Father told me I was to marry you. I always took you for such a special, unique creature, and now you’re mine and I… _I just want to be happy with you_.

 And the struggle was getting worse, just as his tears, but he managed to push Thor away and go sit on the bed. None of that was helping, knowing that Thor was hopelessly in love with him and that he hoped that Loki would give it back, and he was this close to giving it back, truth be told – and it was so hot, he was sweating under the coat, so he took it off his shoulders and it fell on the bed, behind him. Then Thor kneeled in front of him, staring at him, and Loki stared back, feeling a weird intensity between them, almost as if he could hear his heartbeats from under the armor. And Gods, he was beautiful. Even tired and hurt from the journey, hair still messy, braids undoing, purple bags under his eyes and beard overgrown, he was incredibly handsome. For the first time ever in his life, Loki felt attracted to him, and it’s almost as if Thor had heard his thoughts, because he leaned in and cautiously pressed his lips against Loki’s.

 He felt sparks on his lips and heard thunder outside.

 That meant Thor was happy.

 And he was the reason.

 Loki parted the kiss, but he didn’t open his eyes. Thor kept their foreheads pressed together, his hands holding Loki’s face in place. His skin was as warm as it was tanned, his fingers seeming to burn holes in the icy skin of the jotun. But it felt good, he didn’t want him to let go, and he wondered… He wondered how it would feel down there, where he had been touched so little times in his life, so much he couldn’t even remember now. He felt the love he had been fighting growing inside of him, felt the fullness of knowing Thor loved him back. And it was so new to him, those feelings rushing through him like electricity in the water. Tears began to stream down his face again and Thor’s hands cleaned them from his cheeks. He opened his eyes slowly, his worried face progressively unveiling in front of him, yet blurred from the tears.

 – Please don’t cry anymore – Thor whispered against his face and he just nodded. He couldn’t promise that – Loki, please. Did you not like the coat? Is it the wrong fur, should I get a different one? Talk to me, Loki!

 And he just shook his head at everything Thor said because he didn’t want such things, he didn’t care that much for the coat. Of everything he had offered Loki, none of it was what he truly needed. He needed Thor to show him how he _craved_ love, and he had finally done it – and it made things so much clear for Loki. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, properly this time, tongue swirling around his, hungry for him. Thor lowered his hands, fingers leaving burning wholes on his waist and hip now. The thunder was there again, giving him chills, showing him that Thor’s connection to the storm was a lot deeper than he had thought. He wanted to be that intimate to him as well. He wanted to Thor help him fit in, get used to the life in Asgard as he had been trying to do all along while Loki just turned him down.

 For the first time he actually wanted to be given a gift: the gift of love.

 – Stay with me tonight – He said under his breath.

 Thor didn’t need anything else. He got up from his knees and pushed Loki back, lying them down on the bed, then kissing his neck, hot lips leaving a trail of warmth on his icy skin that he’d soon learn to love. The kisses followed a path down his chest, stopping at the left nipple to suck and bite, causing Loki to squirm and gasp. Thor cupped his cheek with one hand, the other playing with his belt, and Loki blushed, deep purple spreading on his face. His husband – _husband_ – noticed and looked up at him, smiling in awe as if he thought purple suited him well – which made Loki blush even harder. He ran his hands through his golden hair, undoing the braids on the way, playing with the locks and curling them around his cold fingers. Thor smiled in appreciation against the skin of his stomach, so he didn’t stop, not even when he kissed above, then on top and then bellow his belly button. He unstrapped the belt, pushing the skirt open, setting Loki’s half-hard cock free to bob in desperate need for touch. Loki shuddered when Thor pressed a kiss to the head and muttered curses when he didn’t stop for more.

 He was experienced, the golden Prince, a lot more than Loki was. Loki knew nothing about sharing the bed with another being – it’s hard to find a partner when everyone else in the realm has three times your size. All he knew was what he had done to himself. And now he was lying with Thor, pliant under his touch, begging to take him in. Loki had helped him undress and now he was leaning on his elbow above him, running his hand through his blue skin, cock touching cock and he was on the verge of losing his mind with that little contact. He lifted his head to kiss him again – he had learned he loved the taste of his tongue and the way he made it dance with Loki’s in a calm rhythm that was still breathtaking. Thor took that moment to flip them on the bed, making Loki stand on his knees above him. He had undone the jotun’s long braid and his hair fell like curtains on the sides of his head as he bent down to continue to kiss him. Then he put his hands on his waist and carefully brought him down on his cock. Loki gasped, but the feeling was overwhelming.

 It felt like it lasted for hours. He pushed himself up and down on Thor’s lap, and when he lacked the strength to do so, his warm hands were there on his waist to help him. Then he let go of the waist to stroke his prick, and Loki’s head fell back, leaving his neck unshielded, ready for him to kiss, suck and bite on. It was too much to bear. He felt his body burn, a result of their coupling and the temperature, which would only rise as a storm formed outside, huge dark clouds hiding the stars. His mind was empty, he could only care for what he felt: his cunt clenching around Thor as he approached his orgasm, Thor’s calloused warrior hand stroking his cock, his lips leaving marks on his neck that he would probably have trouble hiding the next morning and the tickling of his hair on the low of his back – all of it, was driving him crazy. His moaning was ridiculously loud, but luckily (or not) the thunder was there muffle his noises. When he came, he found himself screaming Thor’s name with a passion he had never heard in his voice before. He made a mess of cum and fluids on his Prince, but he was too exhausted to care. He continued to thrust up into Loki for a few seconds, and then he came as well.

 And as he came a loud thunder sounded, startling Loki a little, and the clouds broke to let the rain fall mercilessly.

 Loki rolled to the side, lying on the bed, breathless. Thor offered him an arm and he cuddled into it, burying his face in his chest. The temperature fell sharply and Thor seemed to shudder a bit against him, but he didn’t let go. He kissed Loki’s temple, one hand stroking his back and the other, his hip. Both of them felt extremely safe in that embrace, that moment so theirs. Loki knew that to be the start of the relationship they should’ve been building for months. But maybe it was good that it took them that long. Maybe it was supposed to be like this so it could start up so intense, so intimate already, that they had no turning back. And he loved it already, the way their bodies fitted together, as if they had been built for each other... The scent of Thor’s skin and how it felt hard and warm against his… He realized he already loved so many things about Thor that he didn’t even know how it was possible that in such short time everything had changed that much. So he nuzzled his neck and pressed a kiss to it, tangling their legs and taking a very deep breath of satisfaction, suddenly feeling so tired.

 Right before he fell asleep he noticed what they were lying on. It wasn’t the satin sheets he had been expecting to feel.

 It was the fur coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaalright, here we go. I'll be short because I never know what to put on notes, though.  
> This is my second Thorki fanfiction, but it's the first that I've managed to finish. And I like it a whole bunch, yes I do.
> 
>  
> 
> Someone - pokes Vicky - mentioned she wanted a fanfiction about Jotun!Loki and arranged marriages and fur coats - fur coat, she wanted a fanfiction about the goddamned fur coat. So I attended. And in the end, if she doesn't like it, I don't care how many of you do, it'll have been worthless to write it.
> 
> Well... Enjoy it, my love.


End file.
